The present invention relates to an improved table frame for fastening a loading member and particularly a table frame that forms a housing space with an anchor element for holding the loading member.
Conventional table frames made of metal for holding a glass table top are generally constructed in two types as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. One is to form a circular table frame with a stepwise indented circular recess formed therein to serve as a supporting zone. Then a round glass may be placed in the supporting zone to become a finished table. As the glass and table frame are made by different parties, the supporting zone must be reserved with some allowance to compensate the possible dimensional variation of the glass (resulting from fabrication process). That allowance usually becomes a gap between the glass and table frame. After the table being used for a period of time, the gap tends to collect dust and leaves and other articles. It is difficult to clear and clean. Moreover, the glass and table frame are separate items. Their transportation and storage become a huge problem to the producers and users. The fragile and delicate nature of the glass is especially troublesome. A little negligence or mishandling could easily cause the glass scratched, damage, or broken. Repairs for the damages are difficult. To avoid unnecessary damages, extra guarding measures must be employed (such as using corrugated boards for packaging and transporting the glass). This will result in additional production and transportation costs. Furthermore, the glass is very rigid and brittle. To do finishing work such as drilling holes for matching the table legs is difficult and problematic.
Another type of table frame is having one separated and opening side. The table frame has extending upper and lower side to form a holding space. The glass is slid from the opening side into the holding space bordering by three lateral sides of the table frame. Then the separated side is wedged to seal the opening for holding the glass in the table frame. Another alternative is making the table frame in the form of four separated brackets. Then wedge the four brackets to the four lateral sides of the glass, and fasten the four brackets together. This method is applicable only to rectangular table frames and glass, but is not suitable for round or ellipsoidal or other curve-shaped table frames. The glass also requires some drilling work to match the table legs. All this creates annoying problems for the producers and users. There are still rooms for improvements.
The primary object of the invention is to resolve the foregoing disadvantages. The present invention provides a table frame that has an integral fastening section extended inwards and a plurality of anchor elements corresponding to the fastening section. The anchor element has a first anchor ledge fastened to the table frame and an anchor flange opposing the fastening section to form a housing space with a height of the thickness of a loading member for holding the loading member in the housing space. Then the anchor ledge is fastened to the table frame through a fastener. Such a structure is adaptable to any type of table frames and loading members.
Another object of the invention is to form an integral coupling sleeve with the anchor flange for matching the exterior of the table leg such that the table leg may be inserted into the coupling sleeve and be fastened therein through a fastener.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.